


I adore you || Shoyo Hinata x Reader Fanfiction

by hinaby



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Shoyo Hinata x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaby/pseuds/hinaby
Summary: On your first day of school, Hinata crashes into you in the hallway and you end up disliking him. Later in the day you make a friend named Hitoka Yachi who introduces you to the volleyball team. Much to your dismay, Shoyo Hinata was there with a big grin on his face. You start off not liking him, but eventually you become friends.. and maybe a little bit more...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Your First Day at Karasuno High School

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): It’s a Shoyo Hinata x Any gender! Reader fanfic! I always feel like Hinata isn’t portrayed realistically in other fanictions because they see Hinata as this fanon version of him who is super innocent and really dumb, which just isn’t right, so I wanted to make one where Hinata acts similarly to how I feel canon Hinata would act in that situation (if that make sense). But, of course, some characters in the fanfiction are more similar to the fanon then the canon version of them to make it more enjoyable for you guys! Good luck reading!

You used to go to Nekoma High School until your Mom found out your Grandmother was sick with brain cancer, and made the decision to move closer to the hospital she was being treated at. This meant you would now be going to Karasuno High School. You were really nervous but your best friends from Nekoma, Kuroo and Kenma, assured you there would be nice people at Karasuno. After being given that information you thought you were prepared.. 

On your first day at Karasuno High School, you were walking through the hallway with as much confidence as you could muster, your bag slung around your shoulder and books in hand. Sadly, a couple seconds after you got into the school an orange haired boy who was about your height crashed right into you, which made you fall hard on the floor with all your books splattered around you. Everyone in the hallway began staring at you after they heard the noise of you and your books dropping.

The boy sat up quickly and practically yelled: “Oh my gosh! I’m so-so-so-so sorry! I was running from Kageyama and then BOOM ‘cause you were right there! I totally didn’t mean to, are you okay?”

You slowly got up and rubbed your head. “Yeah, I’m fine. What the hell were you even doing?

A black haired boy appeared behind the orange haired boy and asked, “Hinata you dumbass! What did you do this time?!”

He waved his hands and said, “It’s your fault Kageyama! I was running from you!”

Kageyama frowned, “What? You were the one who hit me in the head. I told you not to do that!”

You stood there frowning as the boy picked up your things while simultaneously arguing with a guy named Kageyama. When he had all your things in his hands he asked, “What class are you headed to? I can walk with you there!”

You glared at him and barked, “Give me my stuff,” and grabbed your things out of his hands. Afterwards, you stomped off to your class without looking back.  


Throughout the day, you introduced yourself to your classmates and they were pretty nice. You even made a couple of friends, including this girl named Hitoka Yachi who was one of the managers of the boys volleyball team. She told you that if you didn’t have anything to do after school, you could go watch them practice with her. You decided to go to their practice because you watched Nekoma’s volleyball practices and found it very entertaining. Since Yachi would be there with you, you thought it wouldn’t be too awkward. You stopped by Yachi’s classroom after school and headed to Gymnasium #2 with her, where the volleyball practices were held.

“Okay, you ready (L/N)?” Yachi asked before she opened the door.

You fidgeted, “Yeah, I think so. My Nekoma volleyball friends said the Karasuno boys team was full of really cool people.”

Yachi slowly opened the door, and all eyes were on you. The orange haired boy who bumped into you earlier was the quickest to react. “HI YACHI!”

Kageyama threw a volleyball at the guy yelling and said “Stop yelling Hinata. Isn’t that the girl that you crashed into earlier?”

Hinata nodded and looked at you, “I’m really sorry about that!”

You couldn’t stop yourself from scowling as you realized that the idiot who bumped into you this morning was on Karasuno’s boys volleyball team. “Don’t talk to me.”

Yachi looked at you, “Y-You know (L/N), Hinata may seem really careless and annoying to you, but once you get to know him you’ll see that he’s just really enthusiastic! He’s a really cool and sweet person!”

“Uh-huh,” You took Yachi’s words at face value. You didn’t like listening to people's opinions because they’re always biased. “Well I don’t really wanna watch the human tangerine play, it’ll annoy me.”

“TANGERINE??” Hinata frowned as Kageyama cackled at him. “YOU’RE A BIG.. A BIG MEANIE!” You watched as Hinata ran to the other side of the court.

A gray-ish haired boy who was setting up the net stopped and walked over to you and said, “Hey, sorry about Hinata. He’s acting like a kid.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU SUGA!” Hinata yelled from across the court.

Suga turned towards you and introduced himself, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara”

You bowed slightly and responded, “I’m (L/N), nice to meet you Sugawara.”

Suga smiled and asked, “Yachi invited you here?”

“Yeah, it’s my first day here and she was really sweet. I used to watch my friends from Nekoma play volleyball. I’m glad she invited me.”

Hinata’s eyes brightened, “Kenma’s from Nekoma!”

You glared at Hinata, “Shut up.”

Kageyama was suddenly interested and asked, “Wait, you’ve seen their practices. Can you tell me more about the way they practice, or how their setter operates? I’ve seen them play once before but their setter, he thinks very strategically and doesn’t stand out. It’s intriguing.”

“Maybe another time,” you answered.

Yachi motioned for you to follow her, “Guys, (L/N) and I are going to head over to the sidelines to sit and watch you guys!”

Kageyama grabbed a volleyball and went over to the net, “Let’s practice our quick attack.”

Hinata beamed, “YAY!” Then he followed Kageyama to the net and got ready. Kageyama set the ball for Hinata, and Hinata jumped high into the air. To you, it was as if he was flying. His jump was so intoxicating, so much so that once you saw it once you wanted to see it again and again. All you could say was, “Wow.”

Yachi grinned, “Y-You’d never think a small guy like Hinata could jump so high and so fast. It’s only for a second that he’s in the air but it’s astounding, especially the first time you see it.”

Hinata ran up to you, “(L/N), what did you think about our quick attack?”

“It was whatever.” Hinata’s face dropped as you responded.

Yachi stared at you as Hinata walked away, “Why did you lie?”

“I never said it was cool,” You rolled your eyes.

For the rest of their practice you and Yachi talked about the basics of volleyball as you watch the practice, and you get introduced to the rest of the Karasuno team including the current boys volleyball team manager: Kiyoko Shimuzu. It was pretty fun, except that Hinata kept trying to talk to you the whole time. Once practice ended, Hinata ranup to you with Kageyama behind him and asked if you and Yachi would like to walk with them. You objected, but Yachi convinced you to walk with them. As you're waiting outside, Yachi didn’t say anything to you, which you thought was unusual because she’d been relatively talkative to you today. 

“Yachi is something wrong?”

She scratched her neck, “W-Well, do you actually not like Hinata?”

“Yeah, I don't like him.” You said definitively.

Yachi opened her mouth to say something but Hinata and Kageyama were walking out of the locker rooms. “(L/N)! YACHI!” Hinata yelled.  
“Shut up, Hinata.” Kageyama and you said at the same time.

You and Kageyama got along quite well and talked about Nekoma, while Yachi and Hinata talked about random stuff like what’s the best candy. Chatting with Kageyama was pretty fun to you, because while he’s pretty awkward he’s really funny at the same time. 

Once you got to the intersection where your house was Yachi smiled and said, “We’ll see you tomorrow (L/N)!” 

“Alright, see you Yachi.” You responded.

“Yeah, bye (L/N), we should talk more tomorrow.” Kageyama waved. You waved back at Kageyama and crossed the street. 

“Goodnight (L/N)!” Hinata yelled as you crossed. You kept walking, not looking back at Hinata to say goodbye.


	2. Hinata's POV of your First Day at Karasuno High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly short, but it's also very important to the story!

Hinata headed to Gymnasium #2 at 5:00 in the morning to get some early practice in with Kageyama. Suga brought the key and they worked on their quick attack and Hinata’s bad receiving. When it was around time for school to start Hinata, Kageyama, and Suga went to the locker room to get changed. When Hinata finished changing he got a volleyball and went outside to throw it against the wall. After a couple minutes Hinata got bored and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. The ball bounced on the wall, went behind Hinata’s head, then hit something. Hinata turned around slowly and saw Kageyama standing there with his hand on his head, and looked down to see the volleyball that he was using at Kageyama’s feet.

“K-K-Kageyama it’s not.. I didn’t mean to!” Hinata took a couple steps back, preparing to run.

“HINATA YOU IDIOT!” Kageyama started running towards Hinata and Hinata sprinted away towards the school. Hinata got inside the school but a teacher told him to stop running, so he had to go the opposite way to the front. What Hinata didn’t realize was that Kageyama was quietly stalking up behind him.

“HIN..A..TA!” He grabbed Hinata’s head but Hinata managed to escape and started racing to the front of the school. He saw a pretty person walking confidently but didn’t manage to get out of their way in time, and ended up crashing into them. He got up and quickly apologized but they were scowling at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What the hell were you even doing?” They crudely responded.

Before he could respond Kageyama came up behind him and started making fun of him, so Hinata bickered with him while picking up their books. He offered to carry the books to their class but they quickly declined, grabbed their books, and left.

“Haha, I bet they hate you now.” Kageyama chuckled.

“SH-SHUT UP KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelled and ran off to his classroom. The entire day he was thinking about how he could make things better, because he didn’t want them to hate him.

When Hinata saw them at his practice he thought there might be a chance to become friends with them, but they looked like they were still angry about what happened that morning. When they were talking to Suga, Hinata heard that their name was (L/N). He thought it was a really nice name for them. Hinata kept trying to talk to (L/N) but it was no use. (L/N) didn’t even wave to him when they were walking home with Yachi and Kageyama.

A couple days after that first encounter as (L/N) became closer with practically all the members of the team, they kept ignoring, being mean to, or making fun of Hinata and Hinata couldn’t shake the feeling that (L/N) hated him for what he did on their first day of school.


	3. Making Up With Hinata

It was a week after your first day of school, and every single day you’ve been going to Gymnasium #2 afterschool to watch the boys volleyball team practice. It was very fun. You met all of the members of the team and became pretty close with them (all except Hinata). It was fun to tease him, but you still thought he was annoying.

Earlier that morning you had a strange interaction with Hinata. He went up to you and just stared at you, you were annoyed so you said: “Go away, shrimp.” It wasn’t a good insult because you were only around an inch taller than Hinata. Instead of reacting or yelling like he usually does, Hinata just walked away quietly.

You were on your way to the gym after school ended when you heard sniffling coming from a big box beside the gym. You walk towards it and lift it up. “AAH!” Hinata screams.

“What the f-” You stopped talking when you saw how there were tears all over Hinata’s face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH!” He yelled.

“WHAT? YOU’RE THE ONE CRYING IN A CARDBOARD BOX! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE!”

“I-I.. IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” He rebuts.

You felt really bad when you saw Hinata crying and you didn’t know why but there was this heavy feeling in your chest. Hinata is usually really positive and happy, so why was he crying. Who made him cry? You would make them pay.. You didn’t understand why you were thinking things like this, when you didn’t even like him. “Hinata, why are you crying?”

“I’M NOT CRYING!” He yells.

“Dude, can you stop yelling and just talk to me?”

He calmed down and looked you in the eyes, “It’s your fault!”

“Huh? But Kags and Tsukki make fun of you all the time.” You didn’t think your teasing was getting to him.

“It’s not that! I-I just don’t want you to keep hating me for what I did on your first day of school!”

You were slightly shocked, “Okay first of all I don’t hate you, I just don’t like you. And it’s not because of what you did on my first day of school, it’s just because you’re annoying.”

Hinata’s eyes brightened, “YAYAYAYYAY!!” You’d never seen someone be this happy at being told they're annoying. “OKAY WELL LET’S GO TO PRACTICE!”

“Whatever,” You roll your eyes as Hinata runs inside the gym, leaving the cardboard box on the ground.

Tsukishima walks up beside you and teases, “I thought you didn’t like the midget, why are you trying to make him feel better? You got a crush on him or something? Ha.”

You elbowed him in the stomach, “Shut up, four eyes.”

“Aw, thank you.” Tsukki sarcastically smiles and walks in the gym. 

Yachi waves you over and you walk in the gym and go sit next to her, “Look how energetic Hinata looks today, haha.”

“He’s so weird.” You roll your eyes, but deep down you’re a tiny bit happy Hinata is back to his normal self. After practice you chat with Kageyama while walking home with Yachi and Hinata as usual. Hinata was beaming the entire way.


	4. Getting Closer With the Human Tangerine Pt. 1

On Tuesday morning, Hinata walked over to talk to you after you got into the school hallway. “Hi, (L/N)!”

“Good job not crashing into anyone today.” You say and Hinata laughs (it wasn’t a joke).

“I’m really sorry about that (L/N).” He rubs the back of his head, “But now I always watch where I’m going!”

You smirk, “Hinata, you never watch where you’re going.” Almost as to prove your point, Hinata takes a step forward and trips on absolutely nothing. You probably could have caught him but you watched him fall and laughed.

He stands back up and says, “You know your smile is really pretty (L/N).” You frown, “Your mad face is pretty too!”

“Just stop talking to me.”

You wonder why Hinata is so clueless. Kageyama strolls towards you two and mumbles, “Get a room.”

“SHUT UP CRAPPY-YAMA!” Hinata’s face turns red as he yells.

“WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?!” You yell hypocritically. 

“Are you guys going to go to class, the first bell is about to ring.” Kageyama points to the clock.

“Oh, yeah! I’ll see you guys during practice!” Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama and runs off.

“I don’t like him.” You tell Kageyama after Hinata is out of sight.

He rolls his eyes and pats your head, “Yeah, you do. Dumbass.”

“Stop petting me like a dog,” You smack his hand away. “And, I actually don’t like him.”

“I guess not romantically.. Although, I heard you talking to him yesterday, so I can tell you care about him a little bit.”

“DO NOT!” You yell.

“I’m just stating facts,” he says as he takes a bite of his protein bar. “Anyway, you can figure out what you feel on your own. It’d be more efficient.”

“You talk like a therapist,” you roll your eyes.

“I’d be a really bad therapist.” He doesn’t get that you were joking. That’s where he and Hinata are similar. They can either take things too seriously or not seriously at all.

You wave goodbye to Kageyama and head to your first block. You really don’t think you have any special feelings for Hinata -- besides thinking he’s super annoying -- but you also don’t want to dwell on it so you forget about it until school is over. 

After school Hinata comes up to your classroom and says, “Hey (L/N)! We can walk to the gym together!”

You groan, “Go awaaay! Why have you been talking to me like we’re friends when I told you I still don’t like you?!”

Hinata gave you a thumbs up, “You said you don’t hate me! That means there’s still a chance we can be friends!”

You’ve been rolling your eyes so much lately that you think they might roll out of your head. You give Hinata a blood curdling look and stalk off to the gym alone . . . well you thought you were walking alone. “You’re so rude (L/N).” Tsukishima chuckles.

“Are you stalking me or something?” You grumble.

“I was in my class and I heard Hinata yelling. His voice haunts me.” Tsukki was being completely serious when he said that last part.

“Same,” you sigh.

You and Tsukki arrive at the gym a couple minutes later and realize you’re the only two there. You both wonder if you were early or if everyone was late. 

As you and Tsukishima were about to sit down, the orange haired idiot walked in. “Why are you guys in here by yourselves?”

“None of your business, twerp.” You snap.

“This is getting really annoying (L/N),” Kageyama says as he strolls in.

“SHUT UP KAGEYAMA!” You yell.

“Calm down,” He grabs a volleyball and throws it at you. You quickly grab it and toss it back to him, and Kageyama throws it at Hinata who catches it and holds it in his hands.

“YOU HAVE REALLY FAST REFLEXES (L/N)!” Hinata runs up to you with his eyes shining. You suddenly get the urge to pet him, he’s acting like a cute puppy. You lift your arm and pat his head. It is really soft. “(L/N)?”

You quickly take your arm back, “HINATA YOU IDIOT!”

Tsukishima comments, “That was all you this time (L/N).”

Hinata looked really happy and said, “Kageyama I feel like I can hit 100 of your sets right now! Let’s do it!” They started practicing their quick attack. You were completely embarrassed. You couldn’t believe you let yourself do that. You wanted to touch his hair again, but it would make him think that you liked him which you knew you didn’t.

Before you could tell Hinata how that was a mistake, two second years ran in. One with a buzz-cut and the other with a few bleached strands in the front of his hair; you met them in your first week at school, their names were Tanaka (buzz cut) and Nishinoya (bleached front).

“AYYY (L/N)!! WASSUP!” Tanaka yelled.

“Hey, Mr. Upperclassmen.” You waved.

Nishinoya jumped up and down, “MR. UPPERCLASSMEN! AHH THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!”

“YOU’RE SO RIGHT NOYA!” Tanaka agreed.

You laughed and sat down. Yachi wasn’t at practice today so you didn’t really have anyone to talk to except Kiyoko. When you get home your Mom asks to have a talk with you. Your Mom has been visiting your sick Grandmother much more frequently and she says that you should really come and see her after school one day, because she might not be around for much longer.

The next morning Hinata looks at you with his eyes glowing, “(L/N), do you want to go get food with me after volleyball practice today!”

“Absolutely no, I already said I don’t like you. And I’m not going to practice today. I’m visiting my grandmother at the hospital.” You respond.

“Aw, I hope she gets better (L/N)!”

(A/N: I wrote this part before I decided I wasn’t going to use honorifics in my story-- I’m not from Japan and I don’t watch the haikyuu sub often so I wouldn’t know which honorifics should be used without using google which isn’t a very reliable source, so for the sake of accuracy I decided to write the names in this story similarly to the way the characters in the dub version speak-- but I think this part is really sweet so I wanted to leave it in. -chan is basically an honorific used on childrens names or to show endearment towards another person; pretty much just giving someone a cute nickname)

“Whatever, Hinata-chan..” You accidentally add the honorific -chan because Hinata’s enthusiasm reminds you of your little cousin. Hinata’s face turns completely red and he falls to the floor. “I didn’t mean to add chan.”

He lifts his head slowly and yells, “THAT’S SO CUTE!”

“HINATA!” Almost everyone in the hallway just looked in your direction, saw you and Hinata then went back to what they were doing. They’re almost used to you and Hinata's yelling.

Hinata asks, “Can’t you call me Hinata-chan all the time?”

“We aren’t close. You’re not a kid. And you aren’t pleasant.” You respond.

Hinata gets up and pouts, “You’re being mean!” Then he walks away.

Is Hinata really throwing a tantrum right now? You think it’s kind of adorable. You really don’t think you should call him Hinata-chan though, because that insinuates that you are really close friends which you aren’t. You don’t even like him. 

Kageyama strolls towards you and asks, “Why’s Hinata acting like a kid?”

You sigh, “He’s frustrated because I won’t call him Hinata-chan.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “Ugh, he’s such a dumbass. You both are. See you at practice.”

“Not going today, visiting my sick grandma.”

“Oh, okay.” Kageyama gives you a wave and walks toward his class. He can be pretty cold sometimes.

When you get home from school you and your Mom walk to the hospital to go see your grandmother. She has brain cancer and doesn’t talk very much but it’s still nice and nostalgic to see her.

“Hi Grandma!” You enter the room to see a bunch of tubes and wires connected to your Grandmother. She was sleeping when you got in so you and your Mom sat down and waited for her to wake up.

Your Mom said, “(F/N) I’m going to go get some food from the vending machines, is there anything you want?”

You answered, “Just (favorite candy), thank you.”

Your Mom left the room to go get your (favorite candy) and food, and while she was gone your grandmother woke up. 

“Wh-Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m (F/N) Grandma.”

“Where is my father?” 

Your Great Grandfather died 30 years ago, so you wonder if you should tell her or not. She often forgets things. “I-I-” You change your mind and say, “He’ll be back here soon.”

When your Mom comes back she talks with your Grandmother and tells her who you are, and you eat your (favorite candy). Afterwards you go home at around 9:00.


	5. Getting Closer With the Human Tangerine Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (Trigger Warning): Family Member Passed Away

When school lets out the next day you're on your way to the volleyball gym when you get called to the office. The lady says that your Mom is on the phone so you answer, “Hello Mom.” Your Mom sounds as if she was sniffling, “Mom, are you alright?”

“Your Grandmother.. she passed away last night. Right after we left.” You feel like the air has just been knocked out of you. Your legs feel like jelly.

“G-Grandma… died?” You need to get out of the school. “Bye Mom.” You say as you hang up and run out of the building to a bench outside the school.

You collapse on a bench in an area no one usually goes to (behind the school where the trash cans are) and burst into tears. Your Grandmother who used to smile and laugh all the time, died. She probably didn’t even remember you when she passed. After a couple minutes, your nose is runny and your eyes are red and swollen from crying. 

“(L/N)?” You hear a familiar voice and look up to find Hinata staring at you with concern. “What happened?”

You quickly wipe your nose and your tears, “Go away Hinata, I’m fine.”

Hinata knows you’re lying, “Tell me the truth (L/N).”

You decide to tell him what happened, “M-My Grandmother passed away, a-and she didn’t even remember me.. B-But it’s n-none of your business.” You start crying just thinking about your Grandmother.

Hinata softly places his right hand on the left side of your face (left cheek) and his left hand on the right side of your face (right cheek). He presses his forehead against yours and says, “I’m sorry (L/N), please don’t cry.” This just makes you sob more.

“I said leave me a-alone.”

“Please (L/N), can you just let me comfort you for today only?”

“F-Fine,” you reluctantly agree. He pulls you into a tight hug and nuzzles his head against your neck and it feels comfortable.

Hinata was very kind to you as you were crying, he didn’t ask many questions and held you tenderly until someone came. “Hinata, you dumbass, why aren’t you back from taking out the trash-” Kageyama stops in his tracks when he sees you and Hinata hugging, “What the hell are you two doing?”

You quickly push Hinata away and run past Kageyama. You couldn’t see Kageyama clearly because of the tears, but he was shocked and worried when he saw your face.

After school that day, you talked to your Mom and decided that it would be best for you to take a break from school for a couple days. When you went back to school after four days , you saw Hinata standing outside the school building with bags under his eyes. The moment he saw you his eyes lit up, he ran over to you as fast as he could and enveloped you in a hug.

“Can you not?”

He pulled away from you and looked at you with sad eyes, “I was so worried about you (L/N)! Are you feeling better now?” 

“Yeah, I feel a bit better. Thank you.” You answer and smile slightly. You don’t have the energy to make fun of Hinata right now. “I’m going to cla-”

“(L/N)!” Yamaguchi, a first year from Karasuno’s boys volleyball team, ran towards you with Tsukki trailing behind him, “I heard what happened, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” You head towards your class but Tsukkishima grabs your arm.

“You sure?” He asks.

“Yes.. I just wanna go to class.” You walk off into your class, ignoring the looks of concern on everyone's faces.

You talked to Yachi about how you needed to take a break from going to their volleyball practice. She said, “Everyone’s really worried about you (L/N). You know you can talk to us.”

“Yeah, I know.” You force a smile.

After school you’re about to head home when Hinata stops you. “I-I don’t want to be annoying (L/N).. I-I don’t want to be someone you don’t like. I hope you’ll never hate me. All I want is to be someone you’ll enjoy hanging around with, at least.”

“Huh?” you ask, confused.

“I want you to like me, please.” Hinata begs.

“Huh?”

“I want to have fun with you!” 

“Huh?”

“CAN YOU PLEASE COME TO VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE? AND THEN AFTER THAT WE CAN GET SOME FOOD AND TALK IF YOU WANT!” 

“Wha-”

“PLEASE?”

You looked into his eyes and they looked so genuine, you couldn’t refuse. Hinata’s eyes may very well become your #1 weakness. “Fine.” Hinata beams as you both walk towards the volleyball gym. Everyone looks at the both of you as you walk in together.

“(L/N) walking in with Hinata?” Yamaguchi observes, “That’s weird.”

“She must be really sad about her Grandma, if she’s hanging out with him willingly.” Tsukishima notes.

“I CAN HEAR YOU TSUKKI!” You yell.

“ME TOO!” Hinata yells after.

“They’re made for each other,” Kageyama comments.

“Shut up,” You say as you go and sit next to Yachi.

“I thought you weren’t coming today?” She asks.

“Well, um, Hinata convinced me to come.” You respond shyly.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where you listen to anything Hinata says.” Yachi grins. Luckily, you don’t think Kageyama told anyone about when he saw you and Hinata hugging because their teasing would move to a whole nother level if they heard about that. “I-I’m glad he persuaded you though, because we all wanted to see you!” You turned and watched Hinata spike some volleyballs. His personality can annoy you sometimes, but overall he has some really nice characteristics. His kindness, determination, and honesty are all such attractive things. You didn’t notice that Yachi was watching you watch Hinata. 

After Hinata changed in the locker rooms he ran up to you and said, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you said. “By the way Yachi, Hinata and I are going to get some food. So see you tomorrow.”

Yachi responded with, “Oh, okay..?”

You and Hinata waved and walked off. “Man, Kags is gonna pick on me so much tomorrow ‘cause of this.”

Hinata grinned, “But we get to hang out!”

“Hm, well yeah. Don’t hug me though.”

“Why not?” He asks.

You don’t want to tell him that being hugged by him makes you feel a kind of euphoria and you don’t like it, so you say: “Because it’s weird.”

“It’s totally not,” he pouts. “We’re almost to the convenience store. What are you going to get?”

“Umm, I guess I’ll get (insert food name).”

“Okay! I’ll have that too!” Hinata responds. You get inside the convenience store grab (insert food), pay, and leave. You find a bench beside the store and sit down. Hinata sits really close to you, where your legs are almost touching. “So (L/N), do you wanna talk about your Grandmother?” You must look shocked because Hinata says, “Well, sometimes talking about people you’ve lost helps you move on a bit.”

You take a bite of your (insert food), “What do you want me to say about her?”

“Maybe some fun moments you had with her. Or some cool stuff she’s done?”

“Fine,” You tell Hinata about your favorite moments with your Grandma and he laughs at all the funny parts and tears up at the sad parts. His reactions are really cute to you. “Those are my favorites.”

“Wow, she sounds like she was a really cool person,” He smiles sympathetically, “I’m sorry you lost her.”

“Yeah,” you look up at the sky. “I don’t know what comes after you die, but I really hope she’s at peace. That’s all.”

“I’m sure she’s watching you from heaven.” Hinata comments and looks up at the stars with you. “Will you be having a funeral for her?”

“I hope so,” you say, “My Mom hasn’t really told me any of the details yet.”  
Hinata looks at you and asks, “Can I please give you a hug?”

“Wha- why?”

“You’re not showing it, but I know you’re really sad. Sometimes you just need a hug, y’know?”

“No.” You sharply respond.

Hinata sighed and looked back up at the sky, “Okay.” Instead of hugging you, Hinata gently holds one of your hands. You don’t want to admit it, but it feels really nice. It’s like Hinata is grounding you, keeping you here.

“Thank you,” you whisper.

“What did you say (L/N)? I didn’t hear you.” Hinata asks.

“Nothing,” you answer. You sit there and talk with Hinata a little bit longer. You learn more about Hinata’s family and the guys on the volleyball team. It was relaxing to talk to Hinata. When you guys are getting ready to part ways you give him a pat on the head and say, “Bye Hinata-chan.” 

Hinata beamed and rode off happily. You both became a lot closer after that day.


	6. Hinata's Jealousy

Hinata really liked (L/N), and he wanted to be the closest one to them. But they’re always talking and hanging out with Kageyama instead of him. “Hinata?” Kageyama asked, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He glares.

“Like you want to kill me.” Kageyama responds. “What did I do this time?”

“Nothing.” He turns away and heads to his first period when he hears (L/N) approach Kageyama. He hides around the corner so he can listen to their conversation (he mainly wanted to hear (L/N)’s voice because it’s very calming to him).

“KAGS!” (L/N) smiled widely and put their arm around Kageyama’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Hey (L/N), why are you so happy today?”

“Eh, no real reason. I just had a really good day yesterday!”

“Didn’t you walk home with Hinata yesterday?” Kageyama opened his milk carton.

“So what if I did?” 

“What’d you guys even do?” He took a couple sips from his milk.

“We talked and ate, that’s pretty much it.” (L/N) responds.

“Do you like him now?” Kageyama asks.

“Maybe just a little bit,” You grin.

Hinata walked away smiling, at least they like him a little bit.

Hinata really liked (L/N), and he wanted to be the closest one to them. But they’re always talking and hanging out with Kageyama instead of him. “Hinata?” Kageyama asked, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He glares.

“Like you want to kill me.” Kageyama responds. “What did I do this time?”

“Nothing.” He turns away and heads to his first period when he hears (L/N) approach Kageyama. He hides around the corner so he can listen to their conversation (he mainly wanted to hear (L/N)’s voice because it’s very calming to him).

“KAGS!” (L/N) smiled widely and put their arm around Kageyama’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Hey (L/N), why are you so happy today?”

“Eh, no real reason. I just had a really good day yesterday!”

“Didn’t you walk home with Hinata yesterday?” Kageyama opened his milk carton.

“So what if I did?” 

“What’d you guys even do?” He took a couple sips from his milk.

“We talked and ate, that’s pretty much it.” (L/N) responds.

“Do you like him now?” Kageyama asks.

“Maybe just a little bit,” You grin.

Hinata walked away smiling, at least they like him a little bit.


	7. Nekoma plays Karasuno: Crows vs Cats!

At first you only talked to Kageyama about Nekoma and their practices and habits, but then you became closer and started to talk about different things. Before school, you were talking to Kageyama about a time where you puked on the bathroom floor at school when he said, “I see you’ve gotten really comfortable talking to me now.”

“Yeah, you’re really good at listening. Well, when you want to be.” You compliment him. “Imagine throwing up on a roller coaster though, wouldn’t that be-” You were interrupted by the one and only orange haired moron, Hinata Shoyo.

“(L/N)~!” He jumped up and down when he saw you, “HI!”

“Stop yelling Hinata.”

“AW, AREN’T YOU GONNA CALL ME HINATA-CHAN NOW?”

“THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!” You yelled back.

“You nitwits need to calm down. I’m leaving.” Kageyama walked away.

Hinata looked up at you with rosy cheeks as if he wanted to tell you something important. “What is it Hinata? Spit it out.” You asked. He wasn’t saying anything which was weird, especially for Hinata. You flicked him in the middle of his forehead.

“OWW!” He covered his forehead. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

You grinned, “You were spacing out. So, what were you gonna tell me?”

“U-UM.. WELL I GOTTA GO!” Hinata ran away. You think he’s so weird.

After school, you got a message from Kuroo saying:

We’re coming over to Karasuno to play a practice game tomorrow! You better be there :3

You were sitting next to Yachi as you got the message. You asked her why she didn’t tell you about it, and she said she didn’t know anything about a practice game with Nekoma. Your question was answered a few minutes later when Coach Ukai called everyone in the team to form a semicircle and explained that there was a practice match against Nekoma scheduled for tomorrow. He said he knew they were planning on coming for a couple days now, but it wasn’t set in stone until today. 

He apologized for not giving the team more time to prepare but Hinata interrupted and said, “We don’t need a bunch of time to prepare! We’re gonna win anyway!”

After that the team went back to practicing with determination in their eyes. Hinata ran up to you and asked, “So, are you gonna cheer for Karasuno or Nekoma?”  
You smirked, “Whichever is better.”

Yachi giggled, “Well, then you’ll be cheering for Karasuno!”

“Nope, she’ll be cheering for Nekoma.” Tsukishima commented.

“No one was talking to you Tsukishima!” Hinata stuck his tongue out.

“I’m really excited to see Kuroo and Kenma again,” A full, genuine smile appears on your face. “They’re like my best friends.”  
Hinata is happy just from seeing your smile. Yachi smiles, “That’s the biggest smile I’ve seen on you, (L/N).”

The next day you’re walking to their practice after school with Kageyama, excited to see Kuroo, Kenma, and the rest of the Nekoma team. When you get inside you see guys wearing the Nekoma uniform and once you lay eyes on Kuroo and Kenma you run as fast as you can towards them, and tackle them with a hug. “I MISSED YOU IDIOTS SO MUCH!”

“(F/N), you made me lose the game I was playing.” Kenma looks annoyed but a little bit happy.

Kuroo grins, “Missed you too, shortcake.” You laugh and help them both up.

“Do you know anyone on the Karasuno team (F/N)?” Kenma asks.

“Oh yeah,” You look across the net to see most of the team staring at you, Kenma, and Kuroo. “Pretty much all of them.”

“Look at my little social butterfly,” Kuroo wraps his arm around your shoulder and you lean into him. “Don’t get too comfortable, we have to start warmups in a minute.” He jokes.

“Yeah, yeah,” you head to Karasuno’s side of the net to go sit by Yachi.

“That was such a cute reunion (L/N)!” Yachi grinned. 

Hinata ran up to you and asked, “Is Kuroo like.. your boyfriend or something?”

You look up at him shocked, “Why would I let you hold my hand if he was, dork.”

“Y-You guys held hands?” Yachi asked.

“Yeah!” Hinata yelled.

“No we didn't.”

“What do you mean (L/N)? We were sitting on the bench and you-”

“SHUT UP HINATA!” You feel heat rising to your face.

“(L/N) and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Tsukishima chimed and Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Tsukki you’re such a kid,” You snap and cover your face.

“Why’s (L/N) embarrassed?” Hinata looks perplexed.

“Because you’re a pinhead.” Kageyama adds.

“AM NOT!” Hinata yells.

Kuroo and Kenma are looking at you having fun with your new friends and smiling. They’re glad you weren’t alone at this new school. They wished you could have stayed, but knowing that you had people to rely on helped them to realize that you weren’t the same shy kid they met a couple years ago.

The first match they played was a really good game, and Nekoma ended up winning. Hinata kept asking the coach for another round so they kept playing until dark. Karasuno won 2 rounds while Nekoma won 3.

Hinata ran over to Kenma and said, “We’ll beat you next time!”

“Sure,” he only looked away from his game for a couple seconds.  
You were about to head over to Kenma and Hinata when someone hugged you, “We’re really gonna miss you, y’know.. The whole team.” Kuroo said.

“I wish I could hang out with you guys longer,” You looked up and Kuroo gave you a kiss on the cheek, “EW!” You wiped your cheek off. “You’re so gross Kuroo.”

Kuroo grinned, “It was a goodbye kiss and you just wiped it off. You break my heart (L/N).”

You stick your tongue out at Kuroo and you both walk over to Hinata and Kenma. 

“You know Hinata, Kenma?”

“I told you about him before. Shoyo.”

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t even know that was his first name.” You wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulder and said, “Well, see you Kozume.”

“Yeah, we miss you (F/N),” He smiled.

Once the Nekoma team left you felt really sad. You were just sitting on a bench when Hinata walked up to you and asked, “Are you okay (L/N)?”  
You smiled at the ground and said, “Yeah, I just really wish I could go back with them.” Hinata looked sad after you said that. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, if you went back then we’d probably never see each other again. A lot of people care about you here.” Hinata quietly said.

You patted the spot next to you on the bench and Hinata sat down, “I know. But when you’re with people for your entire life it’s different than people you’ve only known for less than a month.”

“You can’t.. You can’t say that (L/N)!” Hinata shouts and a couple tears come from his eyes. “I know deep down you care about us just as much as you do your friends from Nekoma. I care about you as much as I do people I’ve known for my entire life.”

You look at Hinata shocked, and scoot towards him so your left leg and shoulder touch his right leg and shoulder. “Maybe you’re right Hinata.” You lean your head on his shoulder. He sniffles. You both sit there not talking for a few minutes, and then you both say bye and go home. 

This was the day you realized that you really liked Hinata. And not just as a friend. How did you fall in love with such an idiot.. you chuckled.


	8. Not Just Friends but Not Dating

“(L/N)!” Your heart skips a beat when you hear Hinata calling out your name once you get to school.

“What is it?” You ask, while walking over to him.

He looks up at you and kisses your cheek, “That’s what Kuroo did yesterday, right?”

You feel really tingly. This is not how it felt when Kuroo did it. “HINATA Y-YOU IDIOT!” You run away to your classroom.

When it’s time for lunch, you wonder if Hinata would want to eat with you or if he would be mad about what happened this morning. Before you could get up and go ask, Hinata came over to your classroom and asked you if you wanted to eat with him. You go with Hinata to a bench outside and say, “I’m sorry for this morning, you just shocked me is all. I hope you’re not mad.”

Hinata grins, “I know that’s just how you are! It’s okay!”

“Thanks,” you say as you open your bento. Hinata opens his, and eats eggs on rice. You eat while Hinata tells you about when he started volleyball.

“Yeah, at first Kageyama and I really hated each other!”

“You guys still act like you hate each other.” You smirk.

“Maybe sometimes, but we’re good friends now.”

“Whatever you say Hinata-chan.” Hinata beams every time you call him this. After lunch is over Hinata walks you to your class. You mess with his hair and say bye.

Hinata walks back to his class with a stupid grin on his face. Yachi, who was watching this interaction, was confused. When you sat down at your desk she asked, “So.. can you tell me what’s going on with you and Hinata?”

“Nothing, really. We just talk sometimes.” You answer.

“It doesn’t really look like that.” She speculates.

You think about what Yachi said for the rest of the day, and still can’t understand what she meant. Did she mean you look like you’re friends with him? Are you guys friends? You go to Hinata’s class at the end of the day and ask, “Hinata are we friends?”

He looks puzzled, “I think so.”

You still don’t get what Yachi meant when she said ‘it doesn’t really look like that.’ But you decide not to dwell on it. “Let’s walk to the gym together.”

Hinata smiles and holds your hand. You let him hold it, and besides a few stares, no one really seemed to care. When you get close to the gym you ask, “Hinata, can you let go of my hand now?”

“Why?” He’s clueless as usual.

“Well, I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”

“Wrong idea?” He asks.

“That we’re like dating or something.” Hinata flushes when he realizes this but still doesn’t let go of your hand.

“Hinata, let go of my hand, please.” He doesn’t let go, and you get flustered. “H-Hinata-chan.” He finally lets go of your hand, and you both walk inside side by side looking flushed.

“What were you guys doing?” Tsukishima asks.

“What do you mean?” You ask him.

“Hinata looks really red.. Were you making out or something?”

Hinata responds before you could, “NO WE WEREN’T!”

“Suspicious,” He says and walks away.

You go to sit next to Yachi and cover your face. Everyone’s now paying attention to you and Hinata. You might as well have just walked in here holding hands. 

At the end of practice you walk home with Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata like you used to. You and Hinata haven’t talked to each other since you walked into practice and Kageyama and Yachi have noticed. “You guys know you can tell us what’s up, right?” Yachi asks.

“Nothing’s up.” You quickly respond.

“Y-Yeah.” Hinata adds.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “We know something is going on between you two. Especially since you’ve been talking so much lately.”

“We’re friends now is all.” You respond.

“Sure.”

When it’s time to go you wave to all three of them, and mouth bye Hinata-chan. Only Hinata realized what you were mouthing and he grinned.

During the weekend, you didn’t want to admit it, but you actually missed Hinata a lot. So when you got to school on Monday you were expecting Hinata to be waiting for you or to run up to you smiling. But he wasn’t there. You looked around school and saw Hinata in the second year hallway talking to a cute girl who was only five feet tall. She was obviously flirting with him, but Hinata didn’t seem to notice. She was about to play with Hinata’s hair and reached her hand out but you yelled, “HINATA!” and tackled him to the ground. Everyone in the hallway was shocked.

Hinata chuckled and smiled at you, “What was that for? Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous, I just saw you and felt the urge to bring you to the ground with me.” You grinned. 

The girl who was flirting with Hinata was staring at you and him on the floor, “Are you dating them, Hinata?”

“I don’t know,” He laughed. She just walked away.

You helped Hinata up and chuckle, “You’re adorable, Hinata-chan.” He smiled and held your hand as he walked with you to your class.


	9. I'm Falling in Love With You

You knew you needed to tell Hinata how you felt about him, but the guy is so dense. Not in a bad way, but he just never gets what you’re trying to say. For example: On Wednesday after volleyball practice you and Hinata went to the convenience store to get some snacks for you, Hinata, Yachi, and Kageyama and you thought it’d be a good time to tell him. You grabbed his arm and spun him around and said, “Hinata, I really like you.” You thought that was pretty straightforward, but Hinata just smiled and said, “I like you a lot too!”

On Thursday you kissed him on the cheek and all he did was grin.

On Friday you were sitting on the bench that you always sit on and you asked, “Hinata, what do you think about me?”

He beamed and said, “You’re a really cool person!”

On Saturday you texted him and asked if he wanted to go to the movies and all he said was:

I’m busy the whole weekend >.<

On Monday you were at volleyball practice doing your homework when Hinata came and sat next to you and started watching what you were doing. “What?” You asked.

“You look really relaxed when you’re studying.”

“Thanks.. I guess.” You go back to what you’re doing.

After volleyball practice you went up to Hinata and said, “Hinata I like-like you, do you understand what I’m saying?”

He smiled and said, “I like-like you too!” And then added, “Kageyama and I are going to stay and practice some tosses, so it’ll just be you and Yachi today. So, bye!”

You waved and then walked home with Yachi. You decided that if tomorrow Hinata didn’t understand what you meant, you would officially give up on trying to tell him.

Tuesday morning you didn’t see Hinata anywhere when you were walking to school, and you wondered if he was talking to that flirty girl from yesterday so you go by the second year hall and check and sure enough Hinata’s there talking to her. This kind of makes you snap so you intentionally bump Hinata’s shoulder really hard and walk past him, and shoot him a glare.You give up. Being in love with this idiot is so stressful. You don’t understand how he can’t pick up on anything. You need to find a place to calm down. You give up. Tears start running from your face. Not because you’re sad, you’re more angry. Not at Hinata, angry at yourself for falling in love with him.

Wednesday you ignore Hinata every time he tries to talk to you, he keeps asking if it’s about him talking to Yuri (the flirty girl) which shows that he still doesn’t understand. You don’t even go to volleyball practice that day, but you’re not angry anymore, just disappointed. 

Thursday was the day it happened. You were going to head home by yourself, when Hinata called your name and held your wrist so that you wouldn’t run away. “(L/N), please just tell me what I did wrong!”

You were done with this. Even though you were right by the Gymnasium and almost everyone on the boys volleyball team was watching, you were too overcome by emotion to think anything through logically. “YOU KNOW WHAT’S WRONG YOU JERK! YOU’RE SUCH A BONEHEAD THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN TELL WHY I’M MAD AT YOU!” You cry.

“Just tell me!” 

“IM IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!” Tears start falling from your eyes, so you run away as fast as you can. 

“WAIT (L/N)!” Hinata looks shocked and tries to follow you, but Sugawara grabs him so he can’t. “SUGA LET GO OF ME!”

Sugawara sighed, “Leave (L/N) alone for now, okay? They need to calm themselves down before you can talk to them.”

(Author’s Note: This is kind of Hinata’s third person POV not yours. I will let you know when it’s back to (L/N)’s second person POV)

“(L/N) IS CRYING! SUGA LET GO!”

Kageyama walked towards Hinata and looked at him angrily, “They’re crying because of YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU HINATA! YOU MADE THEM CRY DUMBASS! YOU’RE A-”  
Ennoshita put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and said, “You shouldn’t lash out at Hinata, Kageyama. Calm down.” It took him a minute, but he managed to cool himself down and just walked away. Sugawara let Hinata go and he collapsed on the floor. Ennoshita and Suga walked inside, leaving Hinata alone to think about what happened.

Hinata burst into tears just thinking about how he was the one who made you cry. He genuinely didn’t know you were in love with him. He thought that you only liked him as a friend. He was so happy to know that you loved him, but he wished he hadn’t realized it that way. Hinata couldn’t feel happy about it knowing that you were crying when you told him. 

(A/N: Back to (L/N)’s POV)

You couldn’t believe that you told Hinata that you were in love with him in front of his entire team, and probably some bystanders. You also couldn’t believe that you started crying in front of him. You thought you were so stupid for that. It wasn’t really Hinata’s fault for being so dense and not picking up on your signals, you also probably could have just sat down with him and explained how you felt. But your stupid pride stopped you from calling him on the phone and telling him you were wrong. Admitting that you were wrong was almost like admitting defeat to you, so you decided to go to sleep and think about all this tomorrow (Friday).

When you woke up Friday morning you had bags under your eyes, which made it seem like you’d been crying all night (You were). Kageyama came up to you in the morning, asked if you were okay, and comforted you. Once the bell rang, you thanked him and went to class. 

At the end of the day, you weren’t planning on going to volleyball practice so you were heading home but Yachi stopped you and told you that there was something important she needed to tell you.

“What happened? Are you pregnant, Yachi?” You asked.

“W-What?! Of course not!” She answered. “J-Just follow me, I have to tell you in a private area.” She was leading you towards the gym. 

“The gym is not a private area, Yachi. I know what you’re trying to do. You’re going to force me to talk to Hinata.”

“They don’t have practice today, so no one’s in there.”

You looked into the gym and saw that Yachi was telling the truth. There was no one in there. “Fine.” You walked in. Yachi didn’t walk in with you, though. She just stood outside the door. “Yachi?”

“Sorry (L/N)!” Yachi apologized and locked the door. “It’s for your own sake!”

“YACHI!” You groaned, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Talk to him!” She yelled.

“Wait don’t tell me…” You looked behind you and saw Hinata standing there. “How did you get in here? I didn’t see anyone!”

“Yachi won’t unlock it until you listen to what I have to say.” Hinata looked determined.

“Fine, go ahead.” You asked, not looking Hinata in the eyes.

“(L/N), you have to look at me. Please.” His voice cracked when he said please. You slowly looked up. “I understand why you would be mad at me. I’m not the best at getting hints or stuff like that. I thought you only liked me as a friend. I-I thought it would be crazy if someone with such a great personality who’s so beautiful and stubborn and speaks their mind liked me. You’re really sweet to everyone even though you might not realize it, even after I crashed into you in the hallway you still became my friend. You’re such an amazing person, and I never thought you’d want someone... like me. I actually really wanted to tell you… that I… I-I um…”

“You what?” You ask quietly.

“I think I love you too, (F/N) (L/N). And I really hope you’ll forgive me for being an idiot!” Hinata blushes. Before he can say anything else you run up, wrap him in a hug, and peck him on the lips.

Hinata gets flustered, “Y-Y-You k-kissed me?!”You both fall to the ground as Hinata loses his balance.

“That was barely a kiss, Hinata-chan,” You laugh and he drapes his arms around you. You two holding each other on the ground might look very weird to anyone else, but you were both comfortable and relaxed, and you wanted to stay there by each other's side forever.


	10. Back to School

After you and Hinata made up, you both exchanged phone numbers and were on the phone with each other almost all day on Saturday and Sunday.

When you got to school Hinata ran up to you and held your hand. “Morning Hinata-chan.”

“G’morning (L/N)!” He beamed.

Kageyama strolled over to you two and asked, “Are you two together now, or…?”  
“YEAH (L/N)’S MY LOVER!” Did Hinata just use the word lover? You covered your face with your hands out of embarrassment, and Hinata asks, “What’s wrong?”

“WHY DID YOU SAY THAT SO LOUDLY HINATA! AND LOVER?”

Hinata looked confused, “ ‘Cause I want everyone to know we’re dating!”

He looked so innocent when he said that, that you couldn’t think of anything to say. Kageyama poked you in the neck, “What is it, Kageyama?” You snap.

“Are you guys dating?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you respond. “Hinata said that already.”

“I can’t believe anything that dumbass says. You could do better.”

Hinata glares menacingly at Kageyama and says, “Shut up.” Kageyama gave him a dirty look back. 

“Okay, bye Kageyama! Hinata let’s go to class,” you break the tension, grab Hinata’s hand and start walking with him towards your class. After you both walk into the next hallway Hinata stops walking. You pull on his hand and say, “Hinata, c’mon.”  
He tugs you towards the janitors closet and once you get in there he shuts the door and wraps you in a hug. “Hinata, are you okay?”

“I know I’m being really weird right now, I just don’t want to think about you with anyone else.” He doesn’t look at you and buries his head in your neck.

“It’s okay Hinata, I told you I wanted to be with you didn’t I?”

“You did,” He nods.

“So stop overreacting,” You play with his hair and he looks up at you, eyes sparkling. “What?”

“I love you.” He kisses you on the lips. 

You smile softly and say, “We’re gonna be late if we stay here any longer, Hinata.”

“Yeah,” he smiles and you both walk to class.

After each class period Hinata would stop by your class, say ‘I love you!’ hold your hand, then walk with you to your next class. He said ‘I love you’ all the time, but you didn’t mind it because Hinata was happy. 

When it was time to go to the boys’ volleyball practice at the gym, Hinata stopped by your classroom again. “I love you (L/N)!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” you held his hand and started walking to the gym.

You were a couple yards away from the gym when Hinata let go of your hand. Your hand felt cold and empty without Hinata’s. “Why-?” you asked.

“Last time you told me not to when we were going to the gym, didn’t you?”

You flicked Hinata’s cheek, “Idiot, that was because I didn’t want them to think we were dating before.”

“Oh, yeah! So can I hold your hand today?”

“Uh-huh,” you tried to be nonchalant about it but you were so ecstatic about getting to date Hinata. Hinata was your boyfriend. You doubted you could hide your enthusiasm much longer. 

Hinata grabbed your hand. “Okay! Let’s go!” Hinata walked with you towards the gym excitedly.

The moment you both stepped into the gym, everyone on Karasuno’s boys volleyball team started cheering (except Tsukkishima and Kageyama, for obvious reasons). You were somewhat embarrassed but also overjoyed. Hinata was also ecstatic and jumped up and down with Nishinoya while Tanaka yelled something weird like ‘YOU DID IT MY MAN!’

Suga grinned and asked, “Are you happy (L/N)?”

You beamed from ear to ear and said, “Yeah, thanks Suga.”

After practice you walked home with Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama like you used to Kageyama and Hinata seemed to have made up and were arguing with each other as per usual. You were talking to Yachi about school while holding Hinata’s hand. Today was one of the best days you’d ever had, you wanted to stay here with Hinata and the Karasuno team forever.


	11. Hinata's Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PG-13 (Descriptions of kissing)
> 
> This one is my favorite chapter (also the last of this story). I think it's so adorable and I've re-read it many times!

Saturday morning you went to Karasuno because Hinata invited you to come watch them practice. You while you were sitting on a bench by the school when he came up to you. He was holding his ONIKU sweatshirt in his hands. “Good morning (L/N)!”

“Good morning Hinata,” You put your arm around his shoulder and played with his hair.

“U-Um, (L/N)?” Hinata asked.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d want to wear my sweatshirt?”

“You’re so cute,” You chuckled. “I’m already wearing a sweatshirt, but we can switch.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, confused.

“You wear mine, I’ll wear yours.” 

Hinata looked thrilled. You took your sweatshirt off and handed it to Hinata, then put yours on. Hinata’s sweater fit you perfectly and yours was a bit big on him because you bought it oversized. “Wow, this is really comfy!” Hinata looked adorable in your (favorite color) sweater and you wanted to hold him close to you and never let him go and kiss him everywhere and- “(L/N)?”

You realized you’d been just staring at him for like a minute. “S-Sorry.”

He giggled, “I look really good in your sweater, don't I (L/N)?”

“Yeah,” you looked down at the floor.

“You aren’t usually this quiet, are you okay?”

“Wha- I’m fine! I just want to… um hug you.” You whispered the last part because you were embarrassed.

Hinata scooted towards you, tugged on your ear and whispered “I can’t hear you,” into it and you shivered. He leaned back, “Are you cold?” You weren’t shivering because of the cold. 

“Idiot,” you placed your hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. 

You felt him grin, “I thought you said you wanted to hug me,” he said while his lips were against yours.

“You heard me?” you asked as Hinata took his lips off yours and rested his forehead against yours. After that he moved his hands so they were on top of yours, holding your hands against his face.

“Yeah,” his cheeks were rosy as he shot you the purest, most wholesome smile. “I love you.”

You felt butterflies in your stomach and sighed, “I love you too, Hinata-chan.” You were so captivated by Hinata, he was so…flawless. You two were so similar yet so different at the same time. You only needed him.

“Hey lovebirds, practice is starting.” You looked around and saw Kageyama standing there with a disgusted look on his face. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and you said, “You ruined the mood Kageyama.”

He rolled his eyes. “You guys are ruining my mood. Too much PDA.” 

“Whatever, let’s go Hinata.” You held his hand and you three talked about the next team they were playing while you walked to the gym.

Once their practice ended it was still pretty early in the day so you and Hinata went on a walk at the nearest park then got some food from the convenience store and sat at a bench. It was the same bench you both sat at on the first day you came back after your Grandmother died. It made you sad. Tears started falling from your eyes. “(L/N)?”  
Hinata used his fingers to wipe the tears off your face and said, “I’m here, okay?”

You turned your head, “Stop treating me like a kid.”

“I won’t,” he answered. “I love you.”

“Yeah,” you responded.

Hinata played with your fingers as he talked. “I’ve never felt this way before so I’m not sure how to go about it. And I know I've said I love you so many times to you, but it’s not because I think it means the same as I like you. It’s ‘cause I really do love you! You’re so important to me and when I see you sad it hurts so much. I don’t want you to ever be sad. I’m not the best with words so I’ll just show you how much you mean to me.” 

“What do you-”

“Can I please k-kiss you (L/N)?” He looked really nervous when he asked. 

(A/N: Consent is cool kids c: By the way this isn’t 18+ or anything but yeah kissing. French kissing lol.)

“Um, sure.” Before you realized it Hinata’s lips were on top of yours, and his tongue was rubbing against your lips. “Hu-” You opened your mouth to ask Hinata what he was doing, but he slipped his tongue into your mouth and you couldn’t answer. He was using way too much tongue. You didn’t think he knew what he was doing. You tapped him on the shoulder and he took his tongue out of your mouth. “Hinata, have you ever.. French kissed anyone before?”

Hinata blushed, “Am I bad at it?”

“Yeah,” you responded bluntly.

“Oh,” he covered his face with his hands.

You poked his hands, “Hinata-chan~”

“W-What?” He moved his hands.

“This is how you kiss,” You smirk and use the back of his head to pull his mouth to yours. Then you passionately make out with him. After about a minute, you release him and ask, “How was that?”

‘H-How did you learn to kiss like that?!” Hinata asks, flustered.

“Youtube videos,” you say unfazed.

“I wanna k-kiss you again (L/N)..” Hinata fidgets.

You grin, “I’m tired, maybe tomorrow.”

Hinata groans and says, “But w-why not t-today!”

“Why are you acting so flustered, all we did was kiss!” You started laughing. Hinata made you forget you were sad in the first place.

“(L/N)! S-SHUT UP!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU’RE SO ADORABLE HINATA!”

“STOP LAUGHING (L/N)!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end of this story. Please leave a comment with any constructive criticism if you have any, because this is the first actual fanfiction I've written! I really enjoyed writing this story, because I love Hinata!
> 
> AND with that being said I have written a fanfiction with Shoyo Hinata shorts like clips where you're caught in the rain, he's cheering you up when you feel really sad, meeting his mom and sister, etc. I'll be posting it soon!
> 
> ALSO I'm in the process of writing a wlw Shoyo Hinata fanfiction. It's pretty much shorts except Hinata is a girl (different shorts than the male Shoyo Hinata one) and dating another girl (you). So look forward to that!


End file.
